


Mind Blowers

by PBJellie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Takes Place somewhere in season 1, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: It can be hard to let go of the past.Rick has a solution.





	Mind Blowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Rick and Morty fanfic, so I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> It's pretty dark, so, uh, mind the tags.

"It's all a load of shit, okay?" Rick says as they climb into the spaceship. Morty nods, because yeah, that's a fact. Everything is shit.   
  
Especially adventures. Adventures are the soggy shit foundation of his shitty life.   
  
"Just," Rick takes a swig before he even turns the spaceship on, which is also, shit, "Just, Morty, I dunno, try to enjoy the universe."   
  
The universe can suck his cock.   
  
He shudders at the image.   
  
The universe is a jellybean and everyone knows that fifteen year old boys don't get their dick sucked in that interaction. He didn't think he'd have liked that anyways; his mouth was too sticky. It would have been a mess, and God, he might have just taken the whole thing clean off with his teeth. He had teeth, didn't he?   
  
He certainly had teeth in his nightmares.   
  
"You get a whole new start, and I bet, I bet in this," he belched as the ship took flight, "this universe, you didn't piss yourself in front of all your classmates."   
  
Morty shrugs. Gee, I don't know, Grandpa Rick, he mocks in his head, keeping his eyes forward as they blast off into the cosmos. He doesn't want to say that. Gee sounds strange in his mouth, like he's a child. He's not a child. The fact of the matter is he's still the Morty who peed through his gym shorts when it was his turn to climb the rope, and Rick was still the Rick who mocked him mercilessly for bringing home his gym clothes in a knotted plastic bag. He let them fester at the bottom of his backpack, which made everything inside the backpack, and the bag itself, smell like piss.   
  
"You don't want me to get a new Morty, do you?" Rick threatens. Threatening is what he does. He belittles and threatens and takes him on adventures where he gets attacked by jellybeans. That's quintessential Rick.   
  
They did a project in math, math before they changed universes, and they were supposed to sort and count a bag of jellybeans. It was supposed to be fun and engaging. All jellybeans basically smell the same, and with every kid in his math room holding approximately thirty in their sweaty hands, it was just like he was there.   
  
"What the fuck?" Rick snapped, taking a drink as he swerved around an asteroid. Something in him screamed for them to hit it. Slam right into that hunk of rock and end it for them now. Rick would live; he always did. He bet Rick planted some sort of bug in his nose that could turn anything into oxygen, even nothing. "Morty, I need you to do be present when Grandpa is talking. These are life and death situations. The fate of thousands, wait no! Millions and billions of life forms rest on you ability to retain information."   
  
"Geeze, Rick," Morty sighed, going through the motions of being actually interested.   
  
"I can tell you're not listening. I'm not a teenage girl with daddy issues. I don't get hard for any semblance of masculine attention." Morty didn't get hard for masculine attention before. "You've got to pull your shit together, Morty. They have whole stores full of you, and it won't even cost twenty five Schmeckles. You cost a ride down the stairs, that's how important you are to me."   
  
"Thanks, Rick," Morty sighed, leaning his head against the cold glass of the passenger window. Could he undo the window and just jump into the abyss?   
  
When they pulled up at a department store, Morty can sense it's going to be an unpleasant experience. Which is fine, really. Most experiences are unpleasant and when you try to buck that, the universe fights back. They roam the isles together until they see a bunch of boys in plastic containers, boys that look just like him, blinking and smiling. There's not enough space to move, but he can see one try to wave his hand. What an idiot.  
  
"Morty, do you think I should get an upgrade, or," he burped and the dumb one, the waver, laughed, "or scratch and dent."   
  
"I don't know Grandpa Rick," Morty sighs. "Just pick one, I guess. I wouldn't know anything about picking a replacement."   
  
"And you're just chill with it? Just gonna roll over like a dog in heat and let the universe fuck you with it's rock hard cock?" Morty winces, then shrugs. Maybe that is what he's going to do.  
  
"Dunno, Rick," he repeats himself as he starts to twitch in agitation. 

"What died in your asshole?" Rick presses, sorting through the Mortys on their metal pegs, halfheartedly inspecting before flipping to the next. "Catch Jessica in an orgy with the girl's soccer team?"   
  
It was always sex. Everything was sex all the time, and he hadn't even realized it. He didn't laugh at Rick's dumb joke. It suggested that one, he was a peeping Tom, which he certainly wasn't, and two that his interest in Jessica was purely sexual. Maybe she'd make a nice friend.   
  
He sighed, rubbing his nails down his jeans. He'd bit them to the quick the last few weeks, so they snagged, but he didn't stop. He ripped his nails up and down, letting them catch as they pleased. His interest in her before had been entirely sexual. He didn't know anything about her, not really.   
  
He didn't know anything about anyone.   
  
"This isn't going away, is it?" Rick asked, staring at a copy of Morty that was clearly a girl. Would his parents notice if he came back a woman? Would Rick be able to expertly lie his way out of that sit down dinner? "Morty, come on, chop chop, we're leaving."   
  
"I thought I was being replaced," Morty asked, a bit dumbfounded. Maybe he was always that way. Maybe he was just a big dumb idiot. He was the boy in the plastic still trying to wave even though he so clearly couldn't.   
  
"Morty, have I ever told you about my newest experiment?" Morty shrugs but sits in the front seat of the ship anyway and is quiet for the drive home. Maybe he'd turn him into a better version of himself, or a girl, or something. "It's mind blowing."   
  
"Is it a gun?" Morty asks, half amused. "Is there some kind of rule where you can only have one Morty at a time?"  
  
"Mortys are, as of yet, an unregulated market, but I'm sure the Galactic Federation would just love to change that. They'd love to just add a load of," he swigs at that flask, the one that smells like rubbing alcohol, "bureaucratic red tape." Morty closed his eyes and let the sound of his grandfather railing against the establishment lull him to sleep.   
  
At least that was still the same.

* * *

  
  
He woke up in a chair surrounded by empty vials next to a strange headset. It was nice, he decided as Rick wrote JELLYBEAN DO NOT PLAY in a bold black marker on a piece of masking tape. Today was a good day.   
  
Nothing bad ever happened with jellybeans.  
  
He was going to make it a good day. Whatever funk he'd been in, and he had some recollection, however fuzzy of a few weeks of slogging through school work as he worried about something. It must have been trivial, because he couldn't remember it now. His Dad always said, if you can't remember it, it's not a real problem.   
  
"Feel better?" Rick asked as he stuck the vile into a rack. "You were really, uh, you were down about the whole burying yourself thing," Rick smiled, making eye contact with Morty. "I thought some good, some good sleep would fix you right up."   
  
"Yeah, Rick," Morty smiled, feeling a bit more of the weight he was holding dissipate. "Yeah, you were right about sleep, for sure." His back popped as he stretched his arms into the air. "And you were right about the infinite universes and someone else's loss is our gain. Gotta make do with what you have, right?"   
  
"Oh yeah, Morty," Rick smiled as he took a drink, "for sure." 


End file.
